Ever Swiftly Moving: Bechloe One-Shots
by Rachby
Summary: A series of Bechloe one-shots that range from sweet to sexy. :) Read it if you love Beca. Read it if you love Chloe. Read it especially if you love Bechloe. :)
1. Shot 1

Ever Swiftly Moving: Bechloe One Shots

Beca Saves Chloe

Author's Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to post a story up that was just a series of Bechloe one-shots. I'll update as I write them. I made a huge list of a bunch that I want to write. So. :) I hope you like them. And please review. I have other Bechloe stories too. I need to finish them.. Lol.

Beca Mitchell had her headphones around her neck as she strolled across campus, from the cafeteria to her dorm. It was late, after nine, before nine thirty, and she felt safer having her ears and her eyes alert. She'd seen enough horror movies and read enough crime articles to know that walking alone at night on a college campus was dangerous, especially for a small brunette such as herself. So she stayed focus and listened for any signs of trouble.

She saw the guys before she heard them. There were three of them, crowded near a wall, around a girl. Beca could see royal blue high heels between the sea of sneakers. They were down an alley way between to buildings. Beca never went that way; she always went around, just in case. Now she was momentarily stunned. She stopped, waited, tried to come up with a plan. Her phone was dead. It was practically always dead.

"What?" one guy said, his voice gruff and forceful. "We're not hot enough for you?"

"Maybe she doesn't know what she wants," another voice said.

"Maybe we should show her," the third one suggested.

Beca's blood began to boil. She took her backpack off, shoved her headphones into it and sat it by the wall at the end of the alley. Then she pushed up the sleeves of her shirt, and took a deep breath.

"Hey!" she yelled, wal?king quickly towards them, "You better not be trying to do what I think you are!"

One of the guys turned. "Oh, came to join the party?" he said, a synical grin on his face. She could only make out the gleam in his eyes by the light of the moon and the low light that had flooded down the alley from the streetlights on the main stretch of sidewalk. He was a tall guy, not really big, just tall. The other two were built similarly.

"Actually, I came to break it up," Beca growled. "Let her go."

"Beca!?" the girl yelled.

The brunette's heart sped up, and she instantly recognized the higher pitched feminine tone. "Chloe!?"

"Oh, look, they know each other," one of the guys still holding the redhead said. "Cute. Get her."

The synical guy stepped up, reached for Beca, and she ducked, jumped back. And then, with just enough force, she shot her arm out, her palm coming into contact with the jerk's nose. She heard a crack and winced. Her dad had forced her to take self-defense classes since she was little. She had grown up living with her mom, but he sent money, insisted it was mandatory that she knew how to protect herself. Now she felt like she had to thank him.

"Bitch!" he yelled and his hands instantly went up to his face, temporarily only focused on the pain of his newly broken nose.

Beca ran around him, dodged the grabs of the other two guys, who reached out to capture her. She punched one guy in the face and he stumbled backwards. Then she kneed the other one in the groin. Chloe was standing against the brick, tear rolling down her cheeks, seemingly scared out of her mind. They wasted no time. Beca took her hands, pulled her down the alley way, grabbed her backpack and then hurried them out of site of the guys before they could get their footing enough to chase them.

The science building was nearby, and Beca went to it. Classes got out at 8:45 but the janitors usually cleaned until around 9:30. She had late meetings sometimes with the Bella's in some of the buildings until 10 or even later if Aubrey was being a hardass. Lucky for her and Chloe, the doors were still unlocked. They went in, stood in the flourescent lights, and caught their breath.

"Do you have your phone on you?" Beca asked, focused on the danger at hand. Any moment they could have came storming in to take revenge on her crazed rescue.

Beca reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her iphone. She handed it to the brunette with shaking hands, and allowed the other girl to type 911. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath while the other girl described the attack, where it happened and where they were hiding.

The DJ's mind was still racing, but the second she hung up, she could think of nothing else but comforting Chloe. She tossed her arms around the older girl's shoulder and pulled her close. "Oh my God, I am SO sorry that happened. You CAN'T walk alone anymore, okay?"

The redhead was still sniffling. She was three years older than Beca and yet, in that moment, she felt so much weaker, so much more dependent on the other girl. She brought her hands up, took Beca's face in her fingers and said, "You saved me."

"Of course," Beca replied, "Those guys are scum. The police will get them. They didn't hurt you did they?" She lifted her hands too, and brushed Chloe's hair out of her face. She used her thumbs to wipe the mascara from her cheeks.

"No, no, you got there just in time," Chloe assured her. "You have no idea how lucky I am." Her blue eyes scanned the brunette's face. "Are you alright? I had no idea you could fight."

"My dad made me take classes," Beca explained. "Like every summer. It's mostly self-defense, but I had a few karate classes too." She looked at her hands then, and noticed her knuckles. "Aside from these," she showed Chloe the blood on her hand, where her knuckles had been busted against one of their faces, "I'm fine."

"Bec," Chloe frowned. "That looks painful."

"No, it's nothing," the younger girl assured. "Just battle wounds. C'mere." She pulled the redhead back into her arms and held her tight, rubbing her shoulders with her hands, tracing the bumps of her spine with her fingertips. Not long after, they heard sirens, and they went outside to wait for the cops. Two guys got out of a squad car and approached the girls, holding out badges and flashlights, as if their vehicle wasn't enough proof of their identification.

"You the two ladies that placed the call?" one of the men said.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I called. But it happened to Chloe. They were down that alley," she pointed in the direction they had came from. "But they're probably gone now."

"Are either of you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm not," Chloe told him. "But she punched one of them in the face and so her hand is bloody. Does that matter?"

The officer shook his head. "If it's the same group of guys that have been harassing women lately, they deserve it. We have about five counts of sexual harassment and attempted rape on these guys. The best you two can do right now is to head home and get some rest. As soon as we get a statement from you both."

Beca and Chloe both explained their part in the ordeal and then the cops got back in their car and drove them the rest of the way across campus. He took their numbers and said that he would call with more information. He said that they would file an official report as soon as they got back to the station. Beca thanked them and then she took Chloe's hand and lead her inside the building.

"I mean it when I say I don't want you walking alone anymore," she said, holding the door open for the redhead. "If you need to go out, you take me with you, you understand me?" She knew she was sounding kind of stern but she wanted to make sure Chloe understood.

The other girl just nodded. "I understand." They rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, where they both lived. When the metal doors slid open, they stepped out and stood in the hall, preparing to split ways. Chloe lived on one end of the hall, and Beca on the other, but the younger girl didn't want to leave her friend, and the feeling was mutual.

"Stay with me tonight?" Beca asked, their fingers still linked.

Chloe was shaken up, but she was also incredibly relieved and grateful. Being pinned against the wall by three college guys had been terrifying. For a moment she had thought that it was over, that they would do whatever they wanted and she was powerless to stop them. She'd gotten out of a work meeting in the student employment office and thought taking the alley way would be a short cut. If it hadn't been for Beca.. She looked at the brunette, saw the concern in her eyes, the worry painting her face. She wanted to properly thank her, but no words came out. And so she did what she knew would work just as well, if not better.

She stepped forward, let go of Beca's hand and instead brought it up, curled her fingers around the younger girl's jaw and guided her face forward. She kissed her sweetly, their lips pressing together gently, her other hand touching Beca's shoulder, sliding down to hold her other hand, squeezing it lightly. The brunette sighed against her, held onto Chloe's hips, kissed her back, stunned but entirely pleased. She'd been wanting to kiss her for a long time. Pretty much since the day they met.

When their mouth parted and Chloe stepped back again, she said, "I'd love to stay with you. Will you roommate mind?"

Beca's head was spinning. "It doesn't matter if she does," she told her, "there's no way you're leaving my side tonight." And she took her hands again and lead her down the hallway, the taste of the other girl still in her mouth.


	2. Shot 2

Ever Swiftly Moving: Bechloe One Shots

Beca takes care of Chloe, who is sick

It was the Saturday after a long week and the only thing Beca Mitchell had planned was sleeping well past noon, having food at some point, and then going back to bed. But at 8AM, her phone vibrated on the nightstand where it was laying and she groaned unhappily and scooped it up into her hand.

Her usual response was setting it to Do-Not-Disturb mode and then rolling back over. And she would have done just that if it hadn't been for the name illuminated on the screen- Chloe. With a little music-note emoji. She had a soft spot for Chloe Beale. Or, to be completely honest, she was in love with the girl. She just wasn't read to admit it to anyone yet. Or herself, for that matter.

She slid Chloe's name to the right and opened the message. It said, "Bec, I'm sick.." With a little frowny face at the end.

Beca sat up, pushed her hair out of her face and stretched her free hand above her head. Chloe never got sick. Chloe was pretty much a walking fortress of health and happiness. Aside from her nodes surgery, which had actually turned out really well for her, the redhead was flawless.

"Sick how?" she typed, in reply.

"I feel like death."

The brunette slid out of bed, got her towel from the rack in her closet, and her shower caddy from the floor beneath it. Then, happy that Kimmy Jin had gone to stay with friends, Beca shed her clothes quickly, dropping them into her hamper. She sent one more text before heading to the showers. "Lemme get dressed. I'll be right over."

She washed in a hurry, both worried about Chloe, and eager to be with her. The girl literally never needed help with anything. She was confident, peppy and intelligent. Her grades were spotless, her voice was immaculate, and her hair always looked perfect. So her asking Beca for help for once was like super rare. And super exciting. And even though she hadn't technically asked for help, just hinted at it, Beca had hopes of using the day as a chance to get closer to her. Maybe even hinting at her feelings for the other girl. Maybe.

She pulled on a pair of grey nike sweats, and a long sleeve white tee. She pulled on tall white nike socks and then slipped her feet into her black-and-white converses. Her hair was soaked, so she braided it and let the braid hang over her left shoulder. It made her shoulder wet, but she didn't have any time to deal with it. She got her make-up out and brushed mascara on her eyelashes, and drew on eyeliner. Then, she got her things together. She put her wallet in one pocket, her phone in the other, and then slid the lanyard holding her keys around her neck.

The dorm was quiet. A lot of the students had gone home for the long weekend. It was fall break, and so in addition to Saturday and Sunday, they also had Monday and Tuesday off. Beca had the choice of crashing at her dad's house while he was gone on a business trip, or staying at the dorm. She chose the later.

When she knocked on Chloe's door, she felt kind of weird. Aubrey didn't like visitors, and always insisted, if they met outside of practice, that it wasn't in her dorm. But Beca knew that the blonde had flown home for the short holiday and wasn't around. And so she just rapped her knuckled once more and waited. A couple of second later, the door was pulled open and a totally under-the-weather Chloe stood there.

"Bec," she said, her voice scratchy. "I don't want you to catch it, you don't have to stay."

The DJ ignored the warning and stepped into the room, making sure to close the door behind her. "I am not going to let you suffer in peace," she said, and took her things out of her pocket, placing them all on Chloe's desk. "Now get back in bed please. I'll make you some tea, okay?"

The redhead didn't argue. Just climbed back up onto her mattress and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Can I have lots of honey?" she asked, sounding really small and pathetic.

Beca filled up the coffee pot with water and then poured it carefully into the resevoir. While it was brewing, she went over to her sick friend. "What hurts?" she asked. "When did you realize you were sick."

Chloe groaned. "Everything hurts. I ache all over." She reached out from under her celestial print comfortor and took Beca's hand, bringing her palm to her forehead. She was hot. "I woke up feeling like this. I'm miserable. Fix me."

"Have you taken anything?"

The redhead pouted. "No."

"Chlo," Beca scolded. "You can't get better unless you take something." She went to the desk, got her keys and wallet, and put them back in her pocket. "I'll be right back okay? I'll leave the door cracked so you don't have to get up."

There was a small market that sold provisions in the lobby of every dorm on Barden's campus. Beca bought a bottle of Nyquil, some packets of advil, and some cherry cough-drops. Then she headed back upstairs, went back into Chloe's room, put everything on the desk and opened the Nyquil. She poured the little plastic cup over the lid full of red liquid and then carried it to her friend.

"Becaaaa," the other girl whined. "I don't wanna. I want tea." She was such a baby while she was sick, and Beca was kind of really enjoying it. It made her feel needed.

"You can have tea after you have this, okay?"

Chloe sat up, drank the cup, begrudgingly, and then lay back down. "Thanks for coming," she told Beca. "If Aubrey way here, she would have left. She can't deal with sickness."

"And yet, she's the one who throws up when she's nervous?"

"She's weird."

The water finished and Beca got a sleepytime vanilla tea out of Chloe's tin, put it in a tea cup from the cabinet under the sink, then added honey and sugar. She stirred it, put the spoon in the sink and carried the cup over to Chloe. "Here," she said, holding it up to the redhead. "Drink."

Chloe sat up again, took the cup in her palms and blew on it gently. She waited to sip until she had decided it was cool enough to test. Then, she said, "Do you have plans today?"

Beca shook her head. "No."

The redhead took another tentative sip. Then- "Lay with me." Her blue eyes met Beca's green ones. "Please."

She didn't need any prompting, any begging, any more convincing. She took off her shoes, turned off the light, took the tea cup from Chloe and sat it on the nightstand. Then she climbed up, moved behind the other girl and nudged her to roll over.

Chloe didn't hesitate, just rolled over into her friend's arms, and nuzzled her face into the front of the girl's shirt. She wrapped one arm around her waist and moved as closely as she could. Then, getting some relief from the other girl's warmth, she mumbled, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Be just as amazing and vibrant as normal," Beca replied, "But you'd have to make your own tea when you got sick."

Chloe lifted her face. "I'm serious. This semester has been the best one I've had in college. And I know that's because of you. You're my best friend."

Beca smiled at her, rubbing the girl's shoulders with her fingertips and her palms. "You sure that isn't Aubrey's role?"

"Aubrey and I have been friends for a long time," Chloe admitted, "But I don't have the kind of bond with her that I have with you. You're.. different." Her eyes scanned Beca's face, and then she lifted her hand and ran the tip of her middle finger down the side of her jaw. "I'm miserable, but I'm going to be honest.. It's almost worth it to be in your arms.

The DJ's heart sped up. "Really?" Chloe had to have heard her heart thudding in her chest, or at least felt it.

"Really."

Beca ran her hands through Chloe's auburn curls and then brought her face back to her chest, where she nuzzled once again into the warmth. A few moments went by, unbroken.

Then- "Your pulse," she said, her ear to the other girl's chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chloe sniffled. "What's wrong Sweetie?" Her voice sounded groggy.

"Nothing's wrong," Beca admitted. "I've just wanted to do this for a really long time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Chloe lifted her head one more time and she pressed her lips to Beca's cheek, softly. "So have I," she said, and then curled back into her, falling asleep not long after.


	3. Shot 3

Ever Swiftly Moving: Bechloe One Shots

Chloe and Beca build snow Bellas (:

It was December and the end of Fall semester, and right after the last aca-competition. Though there was no time for celebrating. Saturday night, Beca Mitchell was buried in her English Lit book, cramming for finals, trying to remember every Romantic and Victorian author's birth and death dates that she could. But only so much stuck. She fell asleep with her cheek against the pages, sitting at her desk, a little after midnight.

Kimmy Jin was staying at a friend's apartment, or so her sticky note on the fridge had said. She'd written in her scratchy handwriting that the atmosphere was suffocating in the dorm room and if she wanted any chance of passing, she had to so somewhere else to study. The word "else" was in all caps.

But Beca was glad that her roommate was gone. That way, she could study with music playing, and not worry about anyone complaining. But of course, it also meant that no one would wake her up when she fell asleep at her desk.

It didn't matter though, because not long after she drifted off, there was a loud knocking on her door, and she sat back up startled. She looked at the microwave clock, noted the time and wondered who could possibly need her at that time. Jesse was her first thought, because she was used to his late night visits. But then, that was before she'd had a talk with him.

He'd kissed her at the aca-competition, but there had been no spark. Truth be told, Beca didn't feel anything for him more than friendship. She was actually crushing really hard on someone else.

She pulled the door open. "Chloe," she said, her eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

The redhead was cheerful, as always and she stepped forward and embraced the DJ happily. "Bec!" she exclaimed, "When's the last time you looked outside?"

The brunette's heart was racing just from the hug, and she was a little frazzled from the sudden visit, but she blinked a couple of times and tried to collect her thoughts. "Um, I don't know. Probably when I got back from the cafeteria at like six. Why?"

The Bellas co-captain looked really excited. She took Beca's hands and drug her to the window, eagerly pulling the curtains aside. "Look," she told her. "Isn't it wonderful?"

The entire campus was blanketed in what looked like two foot of snow, and it was still snowing. The lamplight revealed fresh, untouched white stretches of ground. There was no telling where the lawn ended and the road began. It was a wonderland outside. Beca put her palm on the cold window and leaned against it, her breath fogging up the glass. "Ohmygod, there's so much of it."

"Right?" Chloe put her hands on the window too, and then looked at her best friend, who was covering a yawn with her hand. "Can we?"

Beca's green eyes flashed to the other girl's face. Vague questions like that always made her hopeful. She thought about what it would be like if Chloe meant what she COULD have meant. "Can we what?"

"Go outside," Chloe explained. "Please?"

"Oh," the brunette sighed, and then looked over to her desk, then to her bed. "Chlo..."

"Please?" She took Beca's hands and squeezed them. "We can bundle up. I really, really, really wanna build a snow-Beca."

That made the younger girl's cheeks pinken. "A snow-Beca?"

"Mmhm. Maybe a snow-Chloe too, so the snow-Beca wouldn't be lonely." The redhead gave her a sweet smile and her blue eyes twinkled in the dorm's lamplight.

Beca smiled. How could she say no to her when she was being so freaking adorable? "Okay," she nodded. "Okay. I'll go outside with you. But I'm gonna have to like put on a whole bunch of layers because I get so cold in the snow."

The older girl squealed happily, and then she leaned forward and kissed Beca's cheek quickly. "Oh Bec, this will be so much fun!" She didn't seem to notice the affect her lips touching Beca's skin had had on her friend. She just hurried to the door. "I'll go and get my coat and boots and hat and gloves and scarf. You get ready. I'll be back in five, okay?" She was out the door without another word.

The DJ stood by the window stunned for a moment. She reached one hand up and touched the place on her cheek where Chloe's lips had just been. She took a deep breath. Why had her heart just nearly exploded from a simple kiss on the cheek? She groaned and then went to the closet, pulling on her coat and her black beanie and matching mittons. She got her white scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She was just standing at the mirror, sliding her feet into her snow boots when there came another knock on the door.

Chloe had on a longer tan coat with a furry white hoot. She had on a white scarf too, and white mittons and tan boots with white fur. She looked really pretty and Beca decided that telling her so wasn't out of the question so she just clipped her keys on her belt loop, and followed her friend into the hallway, saying, "You look really cute Chlo."

The redhead looked at her friend as they walked to the elevator. "Oh? Is that so? Tell me more." She was teasing her friend because Beca hardly ever gave compliments. But if she did, they were always to Chloe, and Chloe didn't pretend to think that she wasn't special.

But the brunette blushed again, and hid it by focusing on the announcements posted inside the elevator. "Just, the color coding looks really nice."

"Uh huh." Chloe was smiling. It was common knowledge that Beca was emotionally withdrawn. Since the Barden senior had met the girl earlier that semester at the college festival, she'd sensed that about her. She'd sensed something else about her too, but she hadn't been sure. And then when she had gotten involved with Jesse, a Treblemaker, she had been surprised, and assumed her instincts had just been wrong. But, Beca told her a few days ago that she'd ended it with the guy. Now Chloe was even more curious to find out if her intuition had been correct.

They headed out into the snow, and the desk-worker yelled to them to stay warm. They were giggling by the time they got outside, because the redhead wrapped her arms around the younger girl and squeezed her. "I need to find the proper circumference of the real-life-Beca so I can make sure to properly scale the snow-Beca."

Beca had to admit that she adored when Chloe treated her like that. But she tried not to seem so desperate, and so she just played back and let the other girl drag her to a big clearing that was usually a sport's practice field behind their dorm. Once they were in the very middle, Chloe spun around. "Perfect!"

Beca's nose was cold. She brought her mittons to her mouth and blew into them, creating a pocket of heat around her nose. Then- "Okay, I'm going to start on the snow-Chloe," she said.

The redhead, who had already began rolling a big snowball for the bottom section of the snow-person body, stopped what she was doing and came up to her friend. She spun her towards her and held her, with her hands on her lower back. The tip of her nose was pink with chill as well, but she didn't seem to care. She leaned in close to Beca and said, "You better make it look just right me or I'm kicking you butt." She grinned, showed her perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. Then she let go of Beca and went back to her task.

The DJ was thinking about a million things the entire time she was rolling the snow balls. As she worked, the falling snow stuck to her clothing and her eyelashes. The environment was gorgeous, but she was really anxious about her best friend, and also her CRUSH, being so close to her. But once she had the three of them stacked, she stepped back and decided what to do next. There weren't any trees nearby, but she could see some field marker flags a yard or so away. They were just little sticks with red flags on them and she pulled two up and hurried back and stuck them in as arms after she drew a face with the pointed end of one. She couldn't give the snow-Chloe many details that made it lifelike because Chloe was known for her redhair and blue eyes and freckles and...

"That's me, huh?"

Beca didn't look over her shoulder, just nodded. "Um, yeah. That's snow-Chloe. Just use your imagination, okay?"

Chloe laughed. "At least yours has arms." She stepped up and motioned to hers. It looked pretty similar to Beca's but armless, as she had said, and instead of having drawn eyes and mouth, it had one formed from packed snow. Both snow-people were pretty basic, but they were cute.

"Yours can have one of mine," Beca said, and pulled out the right arm. She walked over and stuck it in the side of Chloe's snow-person that was closest to one she had built. The flags touched.

"Aw, look," the redhead smiled. "We're holding hands."

"Oh yeah," the brunette grinned. "They are. We're cute."

A chilly breeze blew threw and Beca wrapped her arms around herself to keep warmer. But right afterwards, they were joined by Chloe's arms, and then they stood there by their creations, the older girl embracing the smaller one. "Is it silly that I'm jealous of snow-Chloe?"

Trying her very best to keep her pulse under control, the DJ replied, "Why is that?"

"Because she gets to spend all night with snow-Beca."

There was no controlling her pulse then, and she spun in the other girl's arms. "Chloe," she asked, "What are you thinking?"

The redhead's eyes scanned Beca's face. Then, before she could convince herself otherwise, she leaned in and kissed her lips. Just as she thought, the younger girl's mouth was warm and welcoming. She kissed her again, and felt the DJ's hands move to holding her shoulders. Their tongues pressed together and Chloe sighed, happily.

Behind them, snow-Chloe and snow-Beca held hands and looked out at the still-falling snow.


End file.
